The invention relates to a method of hardfacing vertical walls by building up a coating of weld beads, which method can be advantageously applied to stationary constructional workpieces, for example for plating the inside of heavy vessel parts.
Known are hardfacing methods in which the surface layer is built up by shielded arc welding with tungsten electrodes and with a filler wire of the material to be deposited. What is disadvantageous in this prior art method is the low fusing rate and the complicated and expensive welding equipment also entailing a high sensitivity to disturbances.
Further known are welding methods with sheathed electrodes in which the electrodes are guided and the layers are built up manually. Such a method again involves a low fusing rate, and in addition a particularly high error rate in the first layer deposited on the basic material.